The instant invention relates generally to the field of fluid control systems, and, more specifically, to those which may be used to program and control the flow and temperature of fluid discharged from an outlet. One outstanding example of such an application is the control of these parameters in a shower.
In conventional use, the temperature and pressure of the discharge from a shower head are manually controlled using a combination of individual and mixing valves. As pressure or temperature to either the hot or the cold water lines vary, both the pressure and temperature at the shower head vary in unpredictable ways. However, even if the pressure and temperature at the input to the mixing system were to remain constant, setting a desired temperature and pressure is still very much a trial and error process.